The Only Way Out
by Luna the Moonmonster
Summary: COMPLETE AU Post GoF Guilt can be a terrible thing. Guilt can drive people to do terrible things. What will happen when Harry feels the guilt of Cedric's death, and is arrested for his murder? Post GoF.
1. Holiday Blues

Summary: Just a little something that came to me in the wee small hours – 1:20 am to be precise! Harry's been sent to Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory…

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and the Powers That Be.

Please R&R!  Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me!  This is my first HP fic, so be gentle! 

_*---* __Memories/dreams _

'---' Thoughts

"---" Speech

**The Only Way Out**

****

**Chapter 1 – ****Holiday**** Blues**

_*Is this supposed to be part of the task? *   
  
_

*_I dunno. Wands out, d'you reckon?*  
  
_

*_Yeah.*  
  
_

_*Kill the spare*_

_*Avada Kedavra!* _

_*Lily, run, it's Him! Run, I'll hold him off-*  
  
_

_*No, James, I can't leave you here-*  
  
_

_*Run! Now!*  
  
_

Harry huddled into the corner of the small cell and wrapped the rags he called a blanket around his too-thin frame.  He didn't know how long he'd been there, and he didn't really care.  The voices all blurred into each other as the Dementors sucked away his happy thoughts.     

_*Please, not Harry, anything-*   
  
_

_*Stand aside, silly girl-*  
  
_

_*No, please, take me instead-have mercy-*  
  
_

_*Make the breakfast, Boy, or I'll give you a hiding*_

His worst nightmares were all that were left as scenes from his life flashed continuously before his eyes.  Voldemort, Wormtale, Uncle Vernon…  It was too much.  The stream of images playing out in his mind was slowly driving him to distraction.  Some of these images were more prominent than others, especially those of the Third Task and the events that followed.

_*Kill the spare*_

_*Avada Kedavra*_

_*I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, hereby find the defendant Harry Potter guilty of the murder of Cedric Diggory*_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

***Three Months Earlier***

***He was in the house again.  The Riddle house.  A fire crackled in the grate as a large snake warmed itself on the hearth.  A high-backed chair stood near the fire, facing away from where he was standing.  The top of a head could be seen above the chair back.  It was pale and bald, looking like a skull.  Harry suddenly heard a noise behind him, and tried to melt into the shadows as a large rat scurried past, even though he knew he couldn't be seen.  He had had this sort of dream before and had never been seen.  He watched closely as the rat made its way to the chair and with a small pop turned into a man.  He was short and stocky, with thinning blond hair.  Harry recognised him as Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail.  The man lowered himself to the floor and kissed the robe hem of the creature occupying the chair.  **

**"What news of the Potter boy, Wormtail?"**

**"Master, we have been unable to pinpoint his location.  Dumbledore must have made it Unplottable.  Despite our best efforts we still have no idea where he could be…"**

**"Well, your efforts must be doubled!  This is unacceptable.  I knew this task was too demanding for you, Wormtail. I should have had Lucius do it.  He would have never come before me empty-handed.  You know how I hate disappointments."**

**"I'm sorry, Master."**

**"Sorry isn't good enough, Wormtail.  CRUCIO!"***

Harry woke from his dream with his scar burning.  He clapped his hand on his forehead but the pain didn't ease.  It was the second time that week he'd seen the Dark Lord while he slept, and he still hadn't mentioned it to Dumbledore.  Sirius had told him the previous year that if his scar was to hurt he was to owl Dumbledore immediately.  But Harry didn't want to trouble him over nothing.  The Headmaster had been under a lot of strain recently trying to convince Fudge that Voldemort had indeed regained his power, as well as setting up secret defenses.  He didn't need Harry owling him every five minutes because of a few nightmares.  

'They're just dreams', Harry thought as he rubbed his stinging scar, 'just because they have Voldemort in them doesn't mean they mean anything.'

But Harry wasn't convincing himself.  He often dreamt of Voldemort, just without the scar pains.  Most of these dreams were of the Third Task, but some included the Chamber of Secrets.  He didn't want to mention them to his friends or Sirius, because he didn't want them to worry.

'It's just guilt, they'll go away in time.'

Even though he knew, deep down, that there was nothing he could have done, Harry still blamed himself for Cedric's death.  At night after waking from a nightmare he would spend hours replaying the events in his head to see if there was anything he could have done, but each time he was left with the feeling that things were meant to turn out that way. But no amount of logic could take away the guilt.  He would always carry that.

Eventually, having decided not to trouble Dumbledore, he turned over and fell into a deep dreamless sleep, a slight headache all that remained of the dream.

~ * ~

"Harry, are you up yet?  The breakfast needs making."

Although he was rarely asleep when his aunt's shrill voice called him in the morning, he was reluctant to go downstairs a minute sooner than he had to.  He tried to avoid the Dursleys as much as possible in the summer, only leaving his room if he was given chores to do, or to use the bathroom.  The rest of the time he spent in his room either trying to do homework in secret, or just lying on his bed mulling over the events of the Triwizard Tournament.  He rarely even went downstairs to eat anymore, but the Dursleys barely noticed his absence.  They were more than happy not to use the food on him, instead giving it to Harry's fat cousin Dudley.  Not that Dudley complained.  He had been on a diet for over a year.  However, any weight he lost was celebrated with a trip to a hamburger restaurant, which defeated the object in the first place as after the meal he more often than not had put the weight back on.  

Harry heaved himself up in his bed and threw the covers off.  He couldn't bear to hear his aunt screeching at him more than necessary, so he dressed quickly and made his way to the kitchen.  The Dursleys were already sat at the table waiting for their breakfast.  Dudley was childishly banging his cutlery on the table top to show his impatience.  Harry quickly made his way to the cooker and prepared a cooked breakfast for Uncle Vernon and a plate of grapefruit for his aunt and cousin.  He then tried to make his way quietly back to his room without making any breakfast for himself, but was stopped in the doorway by Uncle Vernon's gruff voice.

" And just where do you think you're going?"

" My room, Uncle Vernon."

" No you're not.  Your aunt and I have distinguished guests coming tonight, and I want this house spotless.  Do you understand?"

With a sigh Harry nodded his head and made to leave again, but his uncle hadn't finished with him.

" And make sure you're out of sight tonight.  Last time we had important guests you ruined the desert.  Oh, and another thing, are those freaks going to be picking you up soon?"

Harry stared back blankly for a moment before he realised that his uncle meant the Weasleys.  Since he had started Hogwarts, Harry had spent some of the summer with his friend Ron's family.  But this year was different.  Dumbledore had told him he had to stay at the Dursleys' this year 'for his own safety'.  This made Harry even more depressed.  The annual trip to the Weasleys gave him the chance to catch up on what was happening in the wizarding world, with which he had no contact when he was with the Dursleys.  The Dursleys were Muggles, and despised anything to do with Harry's 'abnormality'.  This meant that Hedwig, Harry's owl, spent the summers locked in her cage to stop the neighbours from wondering why there was an owl flying in and out of the window.  After a moment Harry snapped out of his reverie to answer his uncle, who by this time was turning a funny shade of purple.

" I won't be going this year, Uncle Vernon."

" WHAT!  You mean we have to put up with you for the whole summer!  Have the freaks finally realised that you're not worth bothering with, or something?"

" No, Uncle.  My headmaster told me I had to stay here for my own protection."

At this Vernon gave Harry a wary look before grunting at him to start the cleaning and turning back to his newspaper.  Harry quietly obliged, moving to start cleaning the living room.

*~*~*

That evening Harry was sent to his room at 7 o'clock without any dinner.  Not that he noticed.  He ate so rarely these days that his ribs were beginning to show.  As soon as he got to his room Harry sat down to finish his homework.  Normally he would spread his homework over the whole summer, but this year he would be finished within three weeks of term ending.  He spent so much time alone in his room these days that he had nothing better to do.  Homework gave him something to concentrate on.  It took his mind off the Third Task and the guilt he felt ripping him apart from the inside.

By 11 Harry's last essay was finished.  Putting his homework safely under the loose floorboard he had under his bed, Harry picked up his photograph album, the one with the pictures of his parents.  Looking at their smiling faces usually made him feel better, but it only made him feel worse.

' More people who died because of me', he thought as he gazed at a picture of his parents at Hogwarts.

After three quarters of an hour locked in his own thoughts, Harry heard a soft tapping at his window.  Moving curiously over to the glass, he noticed a number of owls sitting on his windowsill.  Among them he could see Errol, Pig and a large tawny owl, which was most likely from Hogwarts.  As he opened the window the owls glided towards his bed one by one.  The Hogwarts owl dropped his letter and left immediately, while Pig buzzed around his room at top speed.  The other owls sat there sedately, glancing now and again in the direction of Hedwig in her locked cage.  Harry grabbed the letters and parcels from the owls, and realised that it was his birthday in a few minutes.  He had completely forgotten about it.  

Opening the Hogwarts letter first, Harry noticed his usual book list, as well as a list of the new prefects.  He was pleased to see that Hermione was one of the new Gryffindor prefects.  Not that he had been in any doubt that she would make prefect, with the consistent high grades she got.  There was also a short letter and gift that had come with the Hogwarts owl.  These were from Hagrid, who had spent the last few weeks with the giants.  The next letter was from Sirius.  He was currently tracking down some of Dumbledore's supporters and therefore couldn't write much as he was still running from the Ministry.  With his letter Sirius had sent Harry a bag of Chocolate Frogs.  Errol had brought a letter and book from Hermione.  Errol must have been at her house after delivering a letter from Ron, as she didn't have an owl of her own.  Harry finally ripped open the letter from Ron, with a mixed feeling of sadness and gratitude as he read what he had to say.

          _Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!  Hope you like the present; I thought it might come in useful after the Second task.  How are the Muggles treating you?  I'm really sorry you can't come over this year, but Mum's been begging Dumbledore and he still says no.  He won't even let you go to Diagon Alley.  Do you want me to get your school books while I'm there next week?  If you send me a list of all the things you need I'll get them for you._

_See you on September 1st, and don't let the Muggles get you down!_

_Ron_

Harry sighed.  He knew Dumbledore wanted to keep him safe but he hadn't realised that he wouldn't even be allowed to go to Diagon Alley.  But at least Ron said he would go for him.  Harry turned to the present Ron had sent him.  It was a new watch.  His old watch had stopped when Harry had to swim in the lake for the second task.  It was the perfect gift.  Harry grabbed his last piece of parchment and wrote back to Ron, telling him the supplies he would need for the new term, and thanking him for the watch.  He placed the letter in an envelope with the key to his Gringotts vault and sent it away with Pig.  Errol, having recovered from the journey, quickly followed the small hyperactive owl out of the window.  Once all of the owls had left Harry said goodnight to Hedwig and settled down in bed for another night of horrific dreams.


	2. The Train

**Chapter 2 – the Train**

" BOY!  GET DOWN HERE IF YOU WANT TO GO TO THAT BLASTED SCHOOL Of YOURS!"

Harry sat up with a start and looked over at the calendar on the wall.  It was September 1st, and he hadn't even realised.  If Uncle Vernon hadn't been yelling at him he probably would have forgotten altogether and missed school.  Summoning all his energy Harry quickly showered and dressed, before lugging his heavy trunk and birdcage down the stairs.  His uncle was waiting impatiently for him at the bottom of the stairs.  Giving him a murderous look, Uncle Vernon made his way towards the car where Dudley was squashed rather snugly in the back seat.  Harry wasn't quite sure where he was supposed to sit.  Dudley had grown considerably since Harry's last trip in the Dursleys' car and now took up almost all of the back seat.  After heaving his heavy trunk into the boot of the car, he squeezed himself into the small space Dudley left for him and perched Hedwig's cage on his lap.  His cousin didn't look very happy with this.  Like his parents, Dudley had a phobia of all things out of the ordinary, which included all things magical.

By the time they had reached King's Cross Dudley was very bored.  Despite being afraid of Harry's magic, Dudley had spent the majority of the journey poking him in the shoulder.  Harry, lost in his thoughts, had failed to acknowledge him, which made Dudley very grumpy.  As soon as the car stopped at the station Harry jumped out and went to retrieve his trunk.  Once the trunk was out of the car, Uncle Vernon pulled away from the curb at top speed without as much as saying goodbye.  Harry was used to this by now, though, and merely sought out a spare trolley for the trunk and birdcage.

By the time Harry reached the entrance to platform 9 ¾ it was 10:55, and the train would soon be leaving.  Remembering how he had gotten to Hogwarts in his second year after missing the train, Harry took the barrier at a run and quickly made his way to the train.  Once aboard he went in search of his friends.

*~*~*

Ron was getting worried.  The train was about to leave and there was still no sign of Harry.  He turned towards Hermione, who was sitting opposite him, and could see the same worry reflected in her eyes.  Harry was never this late, even when the Muggles brought him to the station.  They wouldn't not bring him, because that would mean he would have to stay with them for longer than he had to.  No, they would have brought him.  So where could he be?  Had he been attacked?  Did You-Know-Who have him?  Ron was starting to really panic when the train started moving with a small shudder.  He could see his mother waving at him through the window.  He and Hermione waved back halfheartedly.  Just then a bump could be heard outside their compartment and the door slid open.  Framed in the doorway was a short figure with messy black hair that stood out on the sheer white skin.  Dull, lifeless, bespectacled eyes were sunken into sleep deprived eye sockets, a brief flash of colour on the boney face.  The only recognisable feature was the puffy red scar that stood out on the worry wrinkled forehead.  

With a start, Ron realised that he was looking at the once proud Harry Potter.

*~*~*

He couldn't understand it.  Why were they looking at him like that?  Both were staring as if they had never seen him before.  Waving in a tired manner, Harry entered the compartment and threw himself into the window seat.  Ron and Hermione were still gawping at him, and he felt like an object on display at the zoo.

" What are you looking at?" he snapped, noting the surprised looks in his friends' eyes.  It was Hermione that hesitantly put words to her and Ron's thoughts.

" What happened to you over the summer, Harry?  Have the Muggles not been feeding you?  You should have owled us!  We would have found a way to get you."

" It's nothing", came the curt reply, " The Muggles were feeding me fine.  I just wasn't hungry.  Now, it you don't mind, I'd like to have a nap.  I haven't been sleeping lately."

And with that Harry closed his eyes, blocking out the shocked looks on his friends' faces.

*~*~*

***" ****Wands out, d'you reckon?*******

**Harry was back in the graveyard.  It was the same scene he was faced with every time he slept.  He would be in the graveyard with Cedric, and would try to change the outcome, but nothing worked.**

**" Cedric, we have to get out of here."**

**But it was no use.  Voldemort's voice floated through the air.**

**" Kill the spare."**

**" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****!"**

**" Avada Kedavra."**

**It was the same as always.  The killing curse hit Cedric and his lifeless body fell to the ground.  Harry could hear the maniacal laughing of Voldemort as he stared into Cedric's glassy eyes.  Suddenly, Cedric's mouth began to move.**

**" It's all your fault", came the hoarse whisper.**

**Harry looked back in horror.  It was true.  He should have saved Cedric.  He started muttering to himself "It's all my fault, I'm sorry Cedric, it's all my fault."***

*~*~*

Hermione couldn't believe it.  After sleeping silently for about an hour, Harry had suddenly started thrashing about and yelling "It's all my fault, I'm sorry Cedric, it's all my fault." over and over.  After about ten minutes he had quieted and opened his eyes.  He had taken one look at her and Ron and turned to look out of the window as if they weren't there.  Hermione looked worriedly at Ron.  She could see that he was having similar thoughts to her own.  Had he been like this all summer?  Did he blame himself for Cedric's death?  Hermione realised that this was probably the case.  She had never seen Harry looking like this.  It appeared like he had hardly slept or eaten at all over the summer.  His silence was also unnerving.  Harry was never this quiet, and he very rarely snapped at them.

At that moment Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  Malfoy took a sweeping look around the compartment before his eyes landed on Harry huddled in the corner.

" What's the matter, Potter?  Feeling guilty are you?  That was quite a show at the Third Task.  Never would have pegged you for a murderer."

Ron was out of his chair immediately and had his wand pointed straight at Malfoy.

" Take that back, Malfoy.  With your dad working for You-Know-Who you should know that it wasn't Harry's fault."

" Wasn't it?  How can you be so sure?  He sure looks guilty for someone who didn't do anything wrong."

His piece said, Malfoy turned away and with his sidekicks following left the compartment.

*~*~*

After the 'Malfoy incident' the silence in the compartment resumed.  Harry was thankful for it.  Despite Ron's best efforts in his defense, Harry couldn't help but feel that Malfoy was right.  Although he didn't administer the killing blow, in this case the Killing Curse, Harry was still a murderer.  At least that's what he felt in his heart.  He had told Cedric to take the cup when he clearly had wanted to let Harry win.  Harry had made him come.  If he hadn't gone then he would still be alive.

Harry's guilty thoughts were interrupted by the standard announcement that the train was nearing Hogsmeade.  Ron opened his trunk and took out his robes to get changed.  He also took out Harry's new school supplies and handed them over with Harry's Gringotts key.  Harry nodded his thanks and as soon as Hermione left the compartment he changed into his school robes.  

Once the train had slowed to a stop, the three friends jumped onto the platform and made their way to the horseless carriages.  Ron and Hermione waved spiritedly at Hagrid, who grinned back at them. As soon as he saw Harry, though, his grin began to fade.  Harry hadn't even acknowledged his presence, and had a faraway look on his face, as if he wasn't even consciously there.  Once the three had boarded the carriage another uncomfortable silence descended.  Harry was still staring into space as if his friends weren't even there. 

In truth, Harry was pondering his dream.  After most of the dreams Harry had spent considerable time mulling over the events, thinking how he could have changed things so that Cedric wouldn't have died.  But he never came to a positive conclusion.  By the time he had come out of his reverie he found himself sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, although he had no conscious memory of how he got there.  Ron was sat next to him talking to Dean and Seamus, while Hermione was trying to explain their summer potions homework to a very distraught Neville.

Harry wasn't really paying attention as the new first years were led in.  The sorting was uneventful, except for when Pansy Parkinson's little sister was sorted into Hufflepuff, amid gasps of surprise and sympathy from the Slytherins.  Finally, Dumbledore stood to give his usual start of term speech when he was interrupted by the doors to the Great Hall flying open to admit six menacing looking wizards.  The leader walked to the middle of the Hall and addressed the teachers and students.

" On behalf of the Ministry of Magic I hereby order the immediate arrest of one Harry Potter on the charge of murder." 


	3. The Feast and other Matters

**Chapter 3 – The Feast and Other Matters**

" On behalf of the Ministry of Magic I hereby order the immediate arrest of one Harry Potter on the charge of murder." 

The whole hall was silent.  You could hear a pin drop.  All eyes were on Harry, who had gone a few shades paler than before, which was near impossible to achieve.  Even Dumbledore didn't know what to say.  Of course, he knew the details of the Third Task, but most people didn't.  Even Ron and Hermione didn't know the details, just that Voldemort was resurrected and that Wormtail had killed Cedric.

" Please join me in my office.  I would prefer not to discuss this in front of the children," stated Dumbledore, his normally twinkling eyes dulling slightly.  The men looked at each other and conferred in quiet voices. Eventually, the spokesman cleared his throat and turned to a waiting Dumbledore.

" We will go to your office, but I warn you Professor, we have orders to arrest the boy and we're not leaving without him.  There is nothing you can say to change our minds," and turning to scan the room, his eyes locking on Harry, he continued, "the boy will come with us now.  We can't leave him here with the rest of the children.  Who knows when he might try something again?"

That said one of the dark robed men advanced on a now shaking Harry, and grabbed him by the arm.  Ron and Hermione could only watch in horror as their friend was dragged out of the Great Hall, a lost and dazed look on his face.  As soon as the doors closed behind them, a rash of whispers broke out in the hall.  Despite her best efforts, Professor McGonagall was unable to stop the noise.  Eventually giving up, she swept out of the hall to find out what was happening to her House member.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~    

Up in Dumbledore's office things were not going too well.  Harry had been restrained in magical chains as soon as the hall doors had closed.  He had to be levitated up to the office as had been quite unable to move.  Dumbledore was furious.  Never in all his years as headmaster of Hogwarts had Aurors arrested a student.  It was unheard of.  Stomping over to his desk chair he sat himself down and gestured for the Aurors to do the same.

" Now, gentleman, I demand an explanation.  How could you just walk into the Hall like that, in front of all the children, and claim that young Harry Potter is a murderer!  Arresting an innocent boy is not acceptable.  Who sent you?"  Dumbledore had long since lost the calm he was so famous for.  He didn't often get angry, but what these men were saying about Harry was unacceptable.

" Professor, we have reason to believe that the charges of murder are valid.  Minister Fudge has informed us that the child is quite disturbed and should have been in St. Mungos' mental ward several years ago.  From what I hear he blacks out regularly and babbles about You-Know-Who running around again.  Honestly, Dumbledore, how can you defend the child?  The Triwizard Tournament ended with a dead body and the boy ranting about the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore had lost the last spark in his eyes after the Auror's explanation.  Fudge was trying to get rid of Harry.  He was still blind to the threat of the newly risen Voldemort, and was trying to justify Cedric's death by pinning it on Harry.  But what could he do?  No amount of reasoning with Fudge would change his mind, and hexing the Minister for Magic was a one way ticket to Azkaban.  The only thing he could do was to wait for the trial and hope they used Veritaserum on Harry.  It was the only way of getting the truth, and it would give the Ministry undeniable evidence that Voldemort was indeed back.  With a resigned look on his face, he turned to the Aurors, who were giving Harry contemptuous looks.

" When will his trial be?  I need to be there to speak in his defense."

The Aurors looked shocked at his quiet acceptance.  They had expected more of a fight from the old headmaster.

" Two days time, sir."

" Thank you.  I'll be there," and with that he shot a sympathetic look at Harry, who was staring unseeingly at the ceiling, and showed the Aurors to the door.  After all, there was nothing else he could do.  

As soon as the Aurors left there was a knock on the door.  Dumbledore called a half-hearted "come in" and looked up to see Minerva McGonagall staring at him, a questioning look on her face.

" They took him Minerva.  There was nothing I could do.  The trial is in two days.  The best we can hope for is a not guilty verdict."

" But Albus," she started, "they can't just come in here and arrest a student.  And what will Sirius say when he finds out?"

" We'll just have to pray the he doesn't find out until after the trial.  If he knows about it he'll insist on being there, and it's too dangerous for him to just walk into the Ministry of Magic building."

Both sat deep in thought, until an irate Severus Snape came through the door, Ron and Hermione hot on his heels.

" Sir, what happened to Harry?  He didn't kill anyone, and all the students are spreading nasty rumours already, and Harry can't go to Azkaban 'cause he hasn't done anything, and you know what sort of reaction he has to Dementors," Hermione cried breathlessly.  Snape gave her a disdainful glare, but Dumbledore looked at her in sympathy.  

" Calm yourself, Miss Granger, you're going to hyperventilate," turning to Snape he asked, "Severus, could you gather the teachers please, and send the students to their common rooms?  They can finish the feast there.  I only want to explain this once."

Snape glared mildly at the headmaster and stalked out of the room.  Dumbledore gestured for Ron and Hermione to take a seat to wait for the other teachers.  It was going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry didn't know what to think.  He had been accused of murder, bound, dragged to Dumbledore's office, and now thrown in a cell.  From what he could gather it was a holding cell under the Ministry of Magic building.  The Aurors had told him that he would be held there until his trial, and that the Minister for Magic would be paying him a visit.  After that the Auror came over and took his wand away, giving a disapproving glare to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry had been there a few hours, lost in his guilt and thinking to himself that this was what he deserved, and that he should have seen it coming, when the cell door opened and Cornelius Fudge swaggered in.  He was wearing his usual gaudy outfit and bowler hat, and had a smug look on his face.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't the once proud and famous Harry Potter.  Oh, how the mighty have fallen.  The press will have a field day when they find out that the Saviour of the wizarding world is nothing but murderous scum.  You're no better than You-Know-Who.  I'll finally put an end to your ranting and raving about the Dark Lord returning.  Trying to start a mass panic, were you?  Or did you just feel the need to get a little more attention.  Well, I'm telling you, Potter, there is no way you can get out of this one.  You're going to Azkaban where you belong, and there's nothing that fool Dumbledore can do about it."

Having said his piece, Fudge stood back and waited for Harry to respond.  All he got in answer was a glazed glance.   After a few minutes he began to get impatient and snapped out

" Answer me, you filth.  When the Minister for Magic asks you a question, you answer it."

Harry looked up a little at this.  What did it matter what he said to Fudge?  He would be getting his punishment for it in a few days anyway.

" Say what you like, Minister," came a harsh whisper, "I'm passed caring anymore."

The Minister huffed at this, and turned to leave.  Harry continued to stare blankly at the wall, ignoring all that was going on around him, not coming out of his reverie until a guard came a few days later to take him to his trial.  The trial of the century.  The trial of the Boy-Who-Lived.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N  Sorry to anyone who's been reading this for the long wait.  I've kinda got a lull in my schoolwork at the moment so I thought I'd update.  Sorry it's so short.  The next chapter shouldn't be too long in coming out, 'cause my muse's finally back from her very long vacation.


	4. The Trial

**Chapter 4 – The Trial**

****

The courtroom was packed.  That was the first thing Harry noticed as he was led across a stage to a rather uncomfortable looking chair.  As soon as he sat down long chains came out of the chair and wrapped securely around his arms and legs, effectively pinning him in place.  He vaguely recalled seeing a chair like this in Dumbledore's Penseive.  This memory prompted him to take a good look around the room he was in.  It was indeed much like the one from Barty Crouch Jr.'s trial.  Looking around the faces in the crowd above him he could make out most of the Hogwarts teachers.  Dumbledore, McGonagall and surprisingly Snape were all sat on the front row, along with Hermione and the entire Weasley clan. 

'Perfect, just what I need.  My friends seeing me convicted of murder.  I don't deserve them'

Above his teachers and friends he could see that the courtroom was packed with reporters and photographers from all kinds of wizard media.  Thankfully he couldn't see any sign of Rita Skeeter, so he assumed that Hermione still had her locked up in a jar.  Harry was suddenly blinded by a series of flashes as the photographers took pictures of the famous Harry Potter being tried.  If Harry had still cared about himself he would have been embarrassed and humiliated.  But as it was, as he had said to Fudge, he was passed caring.  As this thought sprang into his head he quickly looked around until he saw the Minister for Magic sitting on a box off to one side, just above the jury.  If it was possible he looked even smugger than he had the other day.

Harry's train of thought was broken when an Auror stood up to silence the chattering crowd.  Walking towards Harry, the Auror took out a small bottle containing a suspiciously familiar looking clear liquid.

'Veritaserum,' Harry's mind supplied as the Auror asked him to open his mouth.  As the liquid was tipped down his throat, Harry didn't even try to struggle despite the bitter taste, resigned to the fact that no matter how much he struggled, it wouldn't change anything.  It would only make Fudge happier, and he wasn't prepared to give the arrogant Minister the satisfaction.  As soon as the bottle was drained, Harry began to feel his brain separate from his body.  It was as if he could still see and hear things normally, but if he tried to tell a lie his mouth wouldn't co-operate.  As he was contemplating the situation, the Auror had straightened and turned to address the courtroom.

" The trial of Harry James Potter is now in session.  The accused is charged with the murder of one Cedric Diggory.  How does the accused plead?"

The courtroom held their breath as Harry considered what he wanted to say.  Did he really kill Cedric?  Or was it just his mind playing tricks on him?  But he couldn't feel so guilty if it wasn't his fault.  On the other hand, he didn't actually perform the curse, Wormtail did.  His mind made up, Harry sat up straighter in the restricting chair, shot a glare at Fudge, and in a loud clear voice proclaimed

" Guilty."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a huge roar from the crowd as the photographers took another round of pictures.  The Hogwarts teachers, as well as Hermione and the Weasleys, were all on their feet shouting protests.  Mutters of "Who would have thought, the Boy-Who-Lived, a murderer!" and "Who would have thought our _saviour would turn to You-Know-Who" could clearly be heard from the crowd.  Harry ignored them, glancing briefly at the delighted grin on Fudge's face.  _

" I hereby declare Harry James Potter guilty of the crimes of which he is accused, by his own admission."

'At least he's satisfied.  I'll get what I deserve now,' Harry thought as Dumbledore shot him an incredulous look from the crowd.  He looked back blankly, showing the old Headmaster that he was accepting the consequences.  As their eyes locked Harry could tell that Dumbledore wasn't going to let this go.  Just as Fudge opened his mouth to declare Harry's sentence, the wisened mage stood and called out above the chatter.

" I object to the admission.  I believe Harry Potter to be speaking out of guilt.  I ask that you give him the opportunity, as he is under the influence of Veritaserum, to tell us the whole story of what happened.

Murmurs of assent passed through the courtroom.  No-one wanted to see the famous Harry Potter in Azkaban for murder.  If he was convicted, the wizarding world would have lost its icon of hope.  Fudge could see that the majority of the courtroom was with Dumbledore, but he knew he couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.  It wasn't often you had the chance of getting the Boy-Who-Lived sent down.  And he grudgingly admitted to himself that he was a little afraid that Harry had been telling the truth at the start of the summer, and that Voldemort really had returned.  If this was the case then Fudge would no longer be able to deny the truth.

" I can't do that Dumbledore.  You know as well as I do that if a defendant pleads guilty they need give no evidence."

However, at these words the whole crowd stood on their feet, shouting for the Minister to make Harry recount the events.  His friends and teachers wanted to know why he had pleaded guilty, the press wanted a really good story, and the rest wanted peace of mind that the saviour of the wizarding world was still free to fight the dark forces for them.  Fudge, seeing that he was outnumbered, sighed in defeat.

" Fine.  I hereby call forward Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to question the accused about the events of the Triwizard Tournament."

Dumbledore stepped forward and gave Harry a piercing look, as if to tell him 'It's going to be alright, we'll get you out of this'.  Harry merely responded with a blank look.  Stopping in front of Harry, Dumbledore began his intensive questioning.

" Please state your name."

" Harry James Potter."

" Tell me what happened just before you touched the Triwizard cup."

" Cedric and I could both see the cup.  We were running to reach it, and an acromantula came out and headed towards Cedric.  I tried to warn him, and helped him to fight it off.  I got injured, and told Cedric to take the cup, as I could no longer race him to get it.  He refused, saying I should take it.  We argued about it for a few minutes until I suggested we both take it together, as it would still be a Hogwarts victory.  We took hold of the cup together, and it transported us to a graveyard.  The cup had been a portkey."

" Very good Harry, now what happened when you got to the graveyard?  Just up to Cedric's death."

" We thought it was all part of the Task.  Cedric suggested we take out our wands, and as we did a figure appeared.  It looked like it was carrying a bundle of rags.  We heard a voice saying "Kill the spare," and the next thing I knew there was a flash of green light and Cedric fell to the ground, dead.  There was nothing I could do.  I should have done something.  I should have tried harder."

By this time tears were streaming down Harry's face, and he was becoming more distressed with each word.  Dumbledore glanced at the stunned crowd to seen line upon line of incredulous faces.  The Diggorys could be seen in the front row, tears falling down their faces as Mrs. Diggory buried her head in her husband's shoulder.  Turning back to Harry, Dumbledore could see that the boy had calmed enough to continue the questioning.

" It's alright, Harry, I only have a few more questions.  Who fired the Killing curse?"

" Wormtail."

" And who is Wormtail," Dumbledore prompted.  This was an answer that could possibly get Sirius a fail trial.

" Peter Pettigrew."

Gasps rang out around the courtroom, and Fudge looked about to explode.  But the Headmaster continued undaunted.

" Is Pettigrew a Death Eater?"

" Yes."

" Were there other Death Eaters there?"

" Yes."

" Who?"

" MacNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius Malfoy…"

" Enough," came a bellow from Fudge, " this line of questioning is not related to the current trial.  If you won't ask reasonable questions, then I will have you removed from the courtroom."

" It's alright, Cornelius, I only have two more questions," the old wizard turned back to Harry and asked, " Is Voldemort alive?"

" Yes."

At this last answer the crowd roared with disapproval, demanding to know why the Ministry hadn't informed the general public of this fact.  Before things could get out of hand, Dumbledore held his wand to his throat and muttered 'sonorus'.

" QUIET!"

The courtroom was immediately silent.  Many had been at Hogwarts under Dumbledore, and all knew to listen when he gave an order.  Gathering up his courage, Dumbledore faced Harry once more to ask his final question.  After whispering 'quietus' he asked

" Why did you plead guilty?"

This was the question on the minds of most in the courtroom.  From what they had heard Harry hadn't done anything wrong.  So why did he say he killed Cedric.  The voice that replied was small and hesitant.

" Because it was my fault.  I told Cedric to take to cup with me.  If I had been selfish and just taken it myself, he would still be alive.  I made him go to the graveyard.  I couldn't save him from the Killing curse."

At this point the Minister for magic was looking very pale.  After what had just been admitted, he could lose his job for keeping the news quiet since the summer.  

'Oh well, may as well try and salvage the situation' he thought before standing up in front of the crowd and yelling

" Order, order.  Despite the supposed evidence to the contrary, the accused has pleaded guilty.  I have no choice but to convict."

Dumbledore stood up and went to protest, but Fudge held up his hand to stop him.

" A plea of guilt is final.  The sentence for murder is life in Azkaban.  I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, hereby find the defendant Harry Potter guilty of the murder of Cedric Diggory."

As Harry was pulled from the chains and dragged from the courtroom, he took one last look at his friends.  The ones who had supported him through everything.  The ones he believed he didn't deserve.  Catching Dumbledore's eye, he saw the old man mouth 'I tried' before he was pulled through the door and portkeyed to Azkaban.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N  Sorry this chapter's so short.  I managed to get this chapter out a lot quicker than chapter 3, and chapter 5 should be out very soon.  Chapter 5 will be the last part of this story.  

A big thanks to Mikia, oceansun, hermionegranger, and CokeFreak for reviewing.  


	5. Azkaban and the Only Way Out

**Chapter 5 – Azkaban and the Only Way Out**

***Two Months Later***

*Is this supposed to be part of the task? *  
  
*I dunno. Wands out, d'you reckon?*  
  
*Yeah.*  
  
*Kill the spare*  
  
*Avada Kedavra!*  
  
*Lily, run, it's Him! Run, I'll hold him off-*  
  
*No, James, I can't leave you here-*  
  
*Run! Now!*  
  
Harry huddled into the corner of the small cell and wrapped the rags he called a blanket around his too-thin frame. He didn't know how long he'd been there, and he didn't really care. The voices all blurred into each other as the Dementors sucked away his happy thoughts.  
  
*Please, not Harry, anything-*  
  
*Stand aside, silly girl-*  
  
*No, please, take me instead-have mercy-*  
  
  
*Make the breakfast, Boy, or I'll give you a hiding*  
  
His worst nightmares were all that were left as scenes from his life flashed continuously before his eyes. Voldemort, Wormtale, Uncle Vernon. It was too much. The stream of images playing out in his mind was slowly driving him to distraction. Some of these images were more prominent than others, especially those of the Third Task and the events that followed.  
  
*Kill the spare*  
  
*Avada Kedavra*  
  
*I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, hereby find the defendant Harry Potter guilty of the murder of Cedric Diggory*

He had been here two months.  Two miserable months of soggy gruel and sleepless nights.  Two whole months of Dementors viciously sucking away any happiness that might have remained in him.  He had started to go mad the first week he was there, hearing the worst memories of his short life playing over and over again in his head.  He couldn't understand how Sirius had managed to survive in Azkaban for twelve years without losing his mind.  Harry hadn't been there nearly as long and he already wanted the torment to end in any way possible.  His time there was an endless blur, and he wasn't sure how long he had been there anymore.  It could have been weeks or it could have been years.  It was all the same to Harry.  Yet there was no escaping his fate.  His sentence was for life, and in the wizarding world life meant life.  There was no parole like there was in the muggle world.  Considering wizards could easily live to be well over 100, this prospect was not very promising to a fifteen year old.  It wasn't as if escape was an option either.  Sirius had only managed to escape by turning into a dog, and Harry couldn't do anything like that.  At the moment he wouldn't even be able to concentrate enough on the transformation even if he had been an animagus.

_*Please, not Harry, anything-*  
  
*Stand aside, silly girl-*  
  
*No, please, take me instead-have mercy-*  
  
  
_

_*Kill the spare*  
  
*Avada Kedavra*  
  
  
_

Barty Crouch Jr. had escaped, but he had his family to help him.  Harry had no-one.  What would his parents and friends think of him now?  Huddled on the cold floor of a prison cell with only his worst nightmares for company.  And what nightmares they were.  Harry had seen enough in his short life to keep the Dementors happy for years.

*_BOY! If you burn that bacon one more time I'll wring your scrawny little neck*_

At least the Dursleys would be happy.  He wouldn't be getting under their feet anymore.  And Snape was probably rejoicing.  Knowing him he would have made a nice scrapbook of the newspaper reports from the trial, entitled 'James Potter's son – Guilty of Murder'.  It was the sort of thing he would expect from Snape.

_*Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity*_

Yes, that was just like Snape.

_*Clearly, fame isn't everything*_

Draco Malfoy would be pleased as well.  This was just the sort of thing that would keep him taunting for months.  And Ron and Hermione would be right in the line of fire.

'Even in Azkaban I'm still hurting my friends' he thought as memories of Malfoy came swirling to the surface.

_*Some wizarding families are better than others, Potter.  You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort.  I can help you there.*_

'Maybe the sorting hat should have put me in Slytherin.  I'm no better than the Death Eaters' was Harry's next train of thought.  After all, he was a murderer just like Voldemort, and _he was the heir of Slytherin.  Plus, Harry was a parselmouth, and all parselmouths were evil.  This train of thought was getting him nowhere.  He had been going over these points for weeks, and had never come to a conclusion.  They just served to bring up more bad memories.  Turning over, Harry decided to try and get some sleep.  After all, he was going to be here a long time so he might as well get comfortable._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Things took a serious turn for the worse a few days later when Fudge made a special visit to Azkaban.  Harry was awoken from his nightmare filled sleep by the sound of his cell door scraping open to admit the irritating Minister for Magic.  For the first time in ages Harry could think clearly.

'They must have removed the Dementors for Fudge's visit.  The coward probably can't stand their presence.'

His thoughts were interrupted by Fudge, along with three body guards, moving fast towards him.  The Minister gave him a condescending look, making his satisfaction at Harry's predicament clear.  He took a newspaper out of his pocket and threw it on the floor in front of Harry.

" Thought you might like some reading material.  It must be pretty boring sitting in here day after day," he stated before giving Harry one last smirk and turning to leave.

This thoroughly confused Harry.  Why would Fudge be giving him something to read?  Taking up the newspaper he looked over the front cover, his eyes instantly drawn to the bold headline and main article.  A single tear ran down his cheek as he read.

                                      **SIRIUS BLACK FINALLY CAUGHT**

**Infamous criminal Sirius Black was finally caught yesterday after spending over two years on the run from the Ministry of Magic.  Black, who was convicted on 13 counts of murder in 1981 escaped from the prison ****island**** of ****Azkaban**** in 1993.  After numerous sightings over the last few months he was finally cornered in Hogsmeade by Aurors sent to protect ****Hogwarts****School**** of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  The school has been on high alert since the controversial evidence given by Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter at his trial two months ago.  Reports of Death Eater activity have supported Potter's claims that You-Know-Who has indeed returned to power.  Yet Potter's evidence was not enough evidence to release Black, as there is still no proof of Peter Pettigrew, the wizard Black supposedly killed 14 years ago, still being alive.**

**Black, still assumed guilty of following the Dark Lord, was refused a trial by Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, who had this to say " Black is guilty.  There is no evidence in his defense.  It is evident he was able to escape from Azkaban once, and he will not be given the chance to do so again."**

**Sirius Black was administered the Dementor's Kiss earlier this morning.**

**Annabel Williams, Special Correspondent**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

***Harry was standing in the Riddle mansion.  He had seen it enough times in his dreams to be able to recognise it immediately.  As he was looking around he saw a short figure scuttle into the room from a side door and kneel before a chair.  Moving around the room Harry finally saw the imposing shape of the Dark Lord sat staring down at his Death Eater.**

**" Wormtail, my faithful servant.  It is finally time.  Call all of my Death Eaters.  With Potter out of the way there will be no stopping me.  We move on Hogwarts at dawn."***

Harry awoke with a start, clutching at his forehead.  It seemed even the Dementors' presence couldn't drown out his dreams of Voldemort.  But how he wished they could.

'He's moving on Hogwarts.  If I'd been there I could have warned Dumbledore.  Ron and Hermione, and all of my friends are going to die.  Voldemort'll take over again.  And it's all my fault.'

Harry couldn't take it anymore.  He had killed Cedric, he had killed his parents, Sirius was as good as dead, and now he had doomed Hogwarts.  If his blood hadn't been used, Voldemort wouldn't have been returned to power.  If his parents hadn't been protecting him, then they would still have been alive.  It was all his fault, and he couldn't live with it anymore.  There was only one way out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

This was it.  It was all going to be over soon.  He would see his parents again.  He would see Cedric again.  He wasn't sure if he would see Sirius again, after all, what happens to a soul sucked out of its body by a Dementor?  His pain and suffering would end soon, and Harry couldn't wait.  Was it the coward's way out?  Probably.  But did it matter?  Not a bit.  

As soon as the intense chill of a Dementor's presence grew stronger Harry knew it was time for his meal.  A small door opened at the bottom of the door and a metal dish full of lumpy gruel was pushed through the gap.  As soon as he could feel the chill lessening and his mind becoming a little clearer Harry moved over to the bowl and emptied the contents onto the floor.  He then took up the dish and held his hand over it, concentrating hard.  After all, once his wand had been snapped he only had the choice of wandless magic.  Putting all that was left of his mind into transfiguring the bowl, Harry finally felt a tingle in his palm, and when he looked down at the bowl, there was a new object in its place.  

With a slight smile on his face, Harry brought the newly created blade to his wrists and pushed, waiting for the sweet release that would take away all of his troubles.  His last thoughts swirled around his head as a delicious blackness enveloped him.

" I'm coming, Mum and Dad.  I'll see you soon.

  
  



	6. Epilogue

A/N  A few people asked for more of this story, so I thought I'd add an epilogue to sum things up.  This chapter contains the newspaper articles for the events following Harry death.

****

**Epilogue**

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                12/11/1995

**DAILY PROPHET**

**HOGWARTS****FALLS**** – DARK LORD RETURNED**

**At ****6am**** yesterday morning a large group of Death Eaters attacked ****Hogwarts****School**** of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  The group is believed to have been lead by the Dark Lord himself. Also present at the attack were a number of Dementors, who left Azkaban prison only days ago.  Reports from the scene state that approximately half of the students have been killed, as well as many of the teaching staff.  Among the dead are Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.  Others include Hogwarts Gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid and confirmed spy for the Light side, Potions Master Severus Snape.  The majority of the students killed are reported to be 5th, 6th and 7th years, who were helping the staff to defend the school.  **

**Despite the best efforts of all involved, Hogwarts fell to the dark forces 20 minutes before Aurors arrived on the scene.  The wards have been replaced and it is now impossible to penetrate the school.  Those students and teachers believed to be alive are currently being held as hostages.  Of the 200 taken hostage, only five have managed to escape.  Most information is based on these eyewitness reports.**

**Hermione Granger, one of the lucky escapees, states " We didn't have a chance.  There wasn't any time to do anything.  Dumbledore faced off against You-Know-Who while the rest of us tried to keep the Death Eaters away from the younger students.  Once Dumbledore fell, we were lost.  They took over.  There were so many dead."  At this point Miss Granger broke down in tears.  While comforting his friend, we asked fellow escapee Ronald Weasley how they escaped.  " There's a secret passage that leads from Hogwarts into Hogsmeade.  As the Death Eaters came from the Forbidden Forrest, we managed to get away without them noticing us."  The only other escapees were Virginia, Frederick and George Weasley.**

**When asked, Miss Weasley told reporters " We didn't stand a chance once Dumbledore was killed.  If Harry had been there we might have had a better chance."  This reference to the recently imprisoned Harry Potter, jailed for crimes he was proven not to have been responsible for, reflects the feelings of many here at the Prophet.  Had Harry Potter not been imprisoned, the disaster at Hogwarts may have been prevented.**

**A statement by Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge contradicts this, " Potter was nothing but a troublemaker.  He's better off were he is.  There is nothing a delusional teenager could have done to prevent this tragedy."  When confronted on the fact that You-Know-Who is indeed alive, as Potter had stated, Fudge refused to comment.**

**At this moment in time Aurors are protecting the town of ****Hogsmeade**** and are trying to enter the Hogwarts grounds through several hidden tunnels revealed to the authorities by the escapees.  At this time the Ministry of Magic has limited intelligence on the current happenings inside the castle. **

**Annabel Williams, Special Correspondent**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**                                                                                                                                                                        13/11/1995**

**DAILY PROPHET**

**POTTER DEAD – SUICIDE**

**          Yesterday morning Harry Potter was discovered dead in his cell in Azkaban prison.  Minister Fudge had been paying a visit to the jail, his second of the week, when he found the Boy-Who-Lived lying dead on the floor.  It is reported that Fudge visited Potter earlier in the week to inform him of the arrest and subsequent death of his godfather, Sirius Black.  This may have been the key event that drove Potter to suicide.**

**          Potter, 15, is said to have transfigured the metal bowl used for his meals into a small blade, which he proceeded to use to cut his wrists.  His death would have been quick and relatively painless.**

**          Perhaps the most unusual feature of this case are the words found written on the cell  floor.  Before his death, Potter had written in the dust of the floor the words ' Hogwarts. Dawn.  I'm sorry.'  Did Potter know of the attack which occurred at Hogwarts only two days ago?  If so, how did he know?  This reporter can only guess.  **

**          School friends of Harry Potter and recent Hogwarts escapees Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are reported to be distraught by the news.  Ministry worker Arthur Weasley says " Ron and Hermione aren't taking it too well.  He was their best friend.  After the trauma of the Hogwarts incident it's just too much for them."**

**          As the country recovers from the recent events of the Hogwarts tragedy, the wizarding world mourns the Boy-Who-Lived.  There are indeed dark times ahead, and the candle shining hope into our hearts has finally gone out.**

**Annabel Williams, Special Correspondent**

THE END  


End file.
